


[Cover] Which Way Forward

by Covers by Isabelle (isabellerecs)



Series: Fanfic Cover Art [4]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Cover Art, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28782444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isabellerecs/pseuds/Covers%20by%20Isabelle
Summary: Cover art created for StarbucksSue′s fanfic “Which Way Forward”.
Relationships: Rodney McKay/John Sheppard
Series: Fanfic Cover Art [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109900
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	[Cover] Which Way Forward

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StarbucksSue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarbucksSue/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Which Way Forward](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3346310) by [StarbucksSue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarbucksSue/pseuds/StarbucksSue). 



> Done at the request of StarbucksSue for the #8 Challenge of Snowflake 2021. :D


End file.
